


''There's a spider in my room''

by metal_lesbian_666



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666
Summary: Tarja is scared of a spider so she comes to Sharons room and stuff happens.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	''There's a spider in my room''

Tarja was sitting on a couch in her hotel room with Sharon, holding a glass of wine in her hand. It was slightly after midnight and they had had a couple hours of drinking wine, chatting and laughing behind them. This was definitely the best reward possible after a successful show.   
"You look kinda tired, you wanna go to sleep? Don’t worry, we can have some more wine tomorrow," Sharon said, noticing her friend's dark circles.  
"Yeah, probably… Good night, honey," she said and kissed Sharon on the cheek.  
"Good night, beautiful," the other singer replied and wrapped her hands around Tarja for a few wonderful seconds.

The black haired woman left and closed the door behind her. She found the keys in her pocket and unlocked the door of her room just across the hall. She turned on the light, took off her jacket and shoes. Then she froze on the spot, looking at the small, black creature in the corner.  
"Oh, holy shit, no. No no no no no!" Tarja wasn’t scared of many things, but spiders always frightened her. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something she could do. After like 15 seconds of attempting to make her brain work, she turned around and got out of the room. Still terrified, she knocked on Sharon's door. Sharon welcomed her with a bright smile, as always.  
"There’s a spider in my room, can I sleep on your sofa tonight?"  
"Oh, yeah, you can stay, but I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Your back would hurt."  
"But if you slept on the couch, then your back would hurt."  
"We can sleep on the bed together, I guess."  
"Oh, ok, great."  
Tarja finally entered the room, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
"I'm probably gonna take a shower," Tarja said, and walked to the bathroom. Sharon just nodded.  
She was standing in the bathroom, watching her reflection in the mirror. Slowly, she took off her shirt, soon followed by pants and underwear. Suddenly, the door opened. Sharon was standing there, holding a towel and an oversized t-shirt.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you would be… Naked. I just wanted to bring you a towel and something you can sleep in, since you have all your stuff in your room."  
"It's fine, Sharon. Thank you, you're so sweet." She made a few steps towards Sharon, taking the clothes from her. She didn't seem to mind the other woman's presence at all. The taller singer blushed slightly and left.  
After twenty minutes, Tarja walked out of the bathroom, wearing the shirt that was too large even for Sharon, and therefore was even larger for her. Sharon gave her a soft smile.  
"So, let’s go to sleep, shall we?" Tarja nodded and they both made their way to the bathroom.  
"On which side of the bed do you sleep?"  
"Right."  
"Oh, great, I like to sleep on the left." They both lied on their side, face to face.  
"It was a really cool day, right?" Sharon asked her friend.  
"Oh, yeah, definitely. But the spider freaked me out. Like, how am I supposed to sleep when I don't know what that little monster is doing in my room?"  
"Oh, honey are you still scared?"  
"Well, yeah, kind of…"  
"Come here," she said, wrapping her hands around the smaller woman. Tarja buried her head in her shoulder while Sharon was playing with her long black hair. She fell asleep pretty much immediately.  
Sharon was still awake and couldn't believe what happened. Tarja, the metal legend and the girl she was crushing on for quite a long time now was sleeping in her arms. She felt her warm breath caressing her shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep as well.


End file.
